Tienda de abarrores
by blue kirito
Summary: El amor puede florecer entre rebanadas de jamón y refrescos.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tienda de abarrotes**

 **El amor puede florecer entre rebanadas de jamón y refrescos.**

 **Kouha x Aladdin**

 **.**

Por la mañana en un negocio.

Aladdin limpia el refrigerador con ayuda de una esponja impregnada de jabón, retira el exceso en una cubeta, lo exprime y talla enérgicamente el aparato. Una vez finaliza va por las cajas de refresco.

\- Deja que lo haga, son demasiado pesadas - dice el novio con una fantástica sonrisa que le hace ruborizar.

\- Lo lamento Kouha-kun, es tu día libre y lo desperdiciaste por venir a apoyarme.

\- No seas tontito niño mugriento~, siempre es un placer estar a tu lado.

El pequeño desvía la mirada avergonzado pero la culpabilidad no se va. Si solo tuviese un cuerpo más fornido, una altura decente y una musculatura adecuada no hubiera tenido que llamarle a las dos de la madrugada. Que pena le dió el decir que Judal estaba enfermo y por lo mismo le dejaría a su suerte, conociendole es más probable que se hubiera desvelado jugando videojuegos y la pereza terminara por vencerle. No es la primera vez que se la aplica.

\- ¿La dejo aquí?

Le preguntan al distraído niño que contesta con voz aguda, prácticamente emitiendo un grito.

\- No pienses en tonterías, estoy bien, ¿si?

Asintió no del todo convencido pero, falta que se ponga impertinente cuando su novio no ha hecho más que ser considerado. Se disponen a colocar todo en su sitio, Aladdin hace el inventario, revisa la libreta por quinta vez y mete papel en la caja registradora. Kouha mientras barre y trapea con la elegancia que únicamente él posee.

\- Listo niño mugriento, ¿ahora qué?

\- Mmm pues hay que abrir. ¿Me ayudas a subir la cortina?

\- Por supuesto.

Quitan los seguros, posan las manos en el metal y empujan sin obtener resultados, sin embargo no desisten y continúan, ejercen más fuerza. El rostro de Aladdin comienza a ponerse carmín, las venas en los ojos de Kouha asustan.

\- Muy pesado~.

Se queja el mayor que termina por rendirse y dar la media vuelta para desconcierto de su pareja. Unos segundos más tarde la cortina sube aparentemente sola.

\- Más vale maña je je - articula Kouha saludando a un sujeto a la distancia.

Ah, parece que pidió ayuda a alguien que iba pasando.

\- Gracias - el infante en un murmullo.

\- No hay por que.

La pareja toma asiento en el mostrador para esperar a los clientes. Ponto llegan una madre y su hija que coge unas papas fritas que Aladdin cobra con una sonrisa y les desea un buen día.

\- Si a todos los atiendes con esa cara me pondré celoso.

\- ¿Eh? - preocupado - pero yo no...

\- Je je je tranquilo, confío en ti pero no en los malos pensamientos del resto de la gente. Aunque no sería del todo su culpa si los tientas con tan sugerente actitud.

\- ¡Kouha-kun!

Aladdin se sonroja hasta las orejas, aprovechando su vulnerabilidad le es robado un beso que le pone aún peor, tiembla y se remueve víctima de las mariposas en el estómago. Kouha disfruta ser testigo de su inocencia, de "torturarlo" con sus travesuras. Gracias a él disfruta tanto de la vida. Una vez la calma retorna al alma infantil platican con entera normalidad. De cómo le ha ido a uno en la primaria y al otro en la universidad, de como su relación no ha llegado a más de un beso por la diferencia de edad y el hecho de que Sheba, Solomon y David le matarían de saber que anda corrompiendo a su tesoro.

\- Papá entendería.

\- Igual En-nii sería nuestro aliado.

Aladdin se estremece y niega con la cabeza, están bien así. No quiere presenciar una masacre entre los Jehoahaz y los Ren.

\- Buenos días - una señora - ¿Tienen jamón de pechuga de pavo?

\- Sip - el de zafiros - treinta el cuarto.

\- Dame medio kilo por favor.

\- Enseguida.

El pequeño saca el producto del refrigerador, lo deposita sobre la rebanadora y antes de encenderla su pareja le detiene al sujetarle con suavidad de la muñeca. Los ojos de Kouha brillan siniestramente.

\- ¿Puedo intentarlo?

\- ¿Sabes?

\- No, pero si me indicas cómo...

\- Mmm, es peligroso. Te lastimaras.

\- Anda~.

Ni modo, Aladdin es débil ante este tipo de situaciones. El pequeño apenas termino de explicar cuando el otro ya usaba el aparato como un prodigio, vaya que ni a él con tanta práctica le han salido tan perfectas. Por si fuese poco Kouha cálculo de maravilla pues al poner el jamón sobre la báscula está daba el peso exacto.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Hay pasatiempos que te brindan ciertas habilidades.

Caramba, ¿exactamente de qué tipo deben ser para obtener un resultado como este? ¿Es carnicero a medio tiempo? De pronto le imagina con un cuchillo enorme partiendo a una pobre...

\- Ah~.

Se marea por lo que se empeña en recordar su hermosa sonrisa y las dulces palabras que muchas veces le dedica. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

\- ¿Niño mugriento?

\- ¿Si?

\- No se marcar las cosas en la registradora.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Perdón!

El resto del día se la pasaron de la misma manera. Cuando estaban solos conversaban y se daban uno que otro mimo, si les tocaba atender clientes se complementaban como si fueran uno solo. La mayoría se iba tan satisfechos que dejaban propina en el marranito sobre el mostrador, idea de Judal.

A medio día Kouha ordenó comida por teléfono y la siguiente mitad fue lo mismo. Al finalizar la jornada Aladdin hizo el corte del día luego de que otro transeúnte les ayudara a bajar la cortina.

\- Es todo - anunció para posteriormente suspirar.

\- Deberías descansar o divertirte. No tienes que ir ahora a la escuela porque excentaste los exámenes finales pero no puedes estar así en las vacaciones.

\- Estaré bien, serán unos días en lo que Alibaba-kun se alivia de esa diarrea.

\- Ese y Judal son un par de irresponsables. De no ser por ellos hubiéramos tenido una maravillosa cita.

\- Lo siento.

Aladdin busca en sus bolsillos y ofrece un billete al novio que arquea la ceja.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- B-bueno soy consciente de que no es lo mismo y que no puedo devolver tu valioso tiempo pero al menos quiero darte el salario de hoy.

\- ¿No me lo tendría que dar el dueño?

\- Ah si pero, pagan hasta el fin de semana.

\- Eso significa que es tuyo, ¿o no?

\- Mi mesada.

\- Oh niño mugriento no hice esto por el dinero.

\- ¡Pero sería muy injusto! - miraba ansioso las cosas a su alrededor - ¡Ya sé! ¡Escoge lo que quieras en la tienda! Yo invito.

\- ¿Lo que sea?

\- ¡Sip!

Kouha no se la pensó dos veces para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

\- Estás oficialmente secuestrado, eres mío.

Le susurra al oído. El niño al que casi le estalla el corazón esconde el rostro en el espacio que se forma entre el cuello y hombro de su novio.

\- Tramposo, siempre lo he sido - murmura débilmente.

El destino es caprichoso porque para como van las cosas, esa guerra entre los Jehoahaz y los Ren es un hecho. Y decir que la causa de ello sería un simple día en una tienda de abarrotes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Uy me encantó esta pareja para el reto de la tienda. Hace tiempo que no les escribía una historia que no fuera dramática. Porque vivos y felices es su mejor estado :3. Aunque cuando Sheba y David se den cuenta de que Aladdin no llegó a casa rodarán cabezas~ XD.**


End file.
